


Lounge Act

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: Closet case [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не-АУ, таймлайн - июль 2011 года => ангст, тема камин-аута, измены; Дженсен ненавидит актеров/женщин/вообще людей )) </p><p>Что-то-вроде-сиквела к фику <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/233673">"Closet"</a> с первого Тинхэта, но его не обязательно читать, чтобы понять, о чем тут идет речь. Наверное.<br/>See Notes for more notes :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lounge Act

**Author's Note:**

> Название - одноименная песня Нирваны [полностью лирика в конце фика]. Перевести его мне физически не хватает мозга, извините. Т_Т Могу только сказать, что в моем восприятии эта песня - как раз про последствия измены мужчины мужчине с женщиной (или женщины мужчине с женщиной, но это нас в данном случае не касается), и что мне давно-давно-давно хотелось применить эту лирику к дж2, а тут, увы, нашелся подходящий повод.
> 
> Написано в рамках [**Первого Мультифандомного Аукциона**](http://fandom-charity-auction.diary.ru/) для Вонг-и-команды.

  
**Lounge Act**

  
_I'll go out of my way to make you a deal,  
And we'll make a pact to learn from whoever we want  
Without new rules.  
We'll share what's lost and what we grew._

(Nirvana, "Lounge Act")

* * *

– Колин, чувак, ну ты и вымахал! – оглушительно приветствует Джаред, обнимая мальчишку и хлопая его по спине. 

Дженсен смотрит на них издалека, хмурится, пытаясь одновременно не выпасть из обсуждения установок освещения. Длинный и Короткий болтают громко, Колин рассказывает какой-то анекдот, судя по всему, со съемок своего последнего фильма, и они совершенно одинаково смеются.

Дженсену не хочется подходить, но он знает, что нужно выкроить минуту до того, как Колина отправят в гримерку. Иначе все усилия, направленные на сохранение нормальной обстановки на площадке, пойдут насмарку.

– О, герой недели! – кричит Джаред через головы снующих туда-сюда техников. – Зацени мини-меня!

Дженсен криво улыбается. Джаред смотрит в пол – он вообще в последнее время старается не смотреть Дженсену в глаза – и приклеивает ответную улыбку на лицо. Шоу продолжается, детка. 

– Какой я тебе мини, – скалится Колин. – Еще годик – перерасту, вот увидишь. 

– Ну, может, не годик, – Дженсен нарочито пристально оглядывает его с ног до головы, – но когда-нибудь скоро – определенно.

Он по привычке здоровается с Колином точь-в-точь, как Джаред, теми же жестами; ловит наконец бегающий взгляд поверх хрупкого джинсового плеча – и натыкается на внезапную усмешку, хитрый изгиб губ, полный жаркого, грязного намека. 

Дженсен слишком хорошо знает это выражение лица, но не сразу врубается, к чему оно сейчас (шокирован тем, что оно вообще вылезло, учитывая события последних недель), а потом Джаред говорит, опуская интимно-шутливо голос, и дыхание на секунду перехватывает:

– Слушай Дженсена, приятель. Он хорошо разбирается в том, кто, когда и как вырастает.

Колин хохочет, пихает выросшую версию кулаком в бок. И отправляется следом за Джинни в трейлер. 

Дженсен секунду смотрит ему вслед, а потом косится на Джареда.

– Не порти ребенка, – говорит он коротко, сухо.

Джаред приподнимает брови, щурится – не поймешь, злится он или радуется, что подъеб сработал.

– Мне казалось, портить детей – это больше по твоей части, друг мой. 

Гнев вспыхивает резко, аж жарко становится, в буквальном смысле. Интересно, если он сейчас Джареду врежет, каковы шансы, что им удастся объяснить это репетицией грядущих сцен?

– Единственный ребенок, которого я испортил, был совсем не против, насколько я помню.

– Хотел бы я посмотреть на ребенка, который способен отказаться от такого рта.

– Дженсен, подойди на пять, – кричит Питер. 

Джаред сжимает губы в тонкую, злую линию. Кивает: ну, иди, работай, великий режиссер. Продолжим позже, ход твой. 

Этот раунд – вничью, да? Ладно.

* * * 

Одна из главных сложностей, с которой Дженсен сталкивается, когда входит в модус режиссера – необходимость контролировать время. Обычно ему не нужно держать в голове расписания, числа, дни недели – даже если он вдруг что-то забудет, ему всегда напомнят. Раз уж актер практически по контракту не имеет права свободно распоряжаться своим временем, почему бы не спихнуть унылую работу на других? Для этого и существуют всякие менеджеры и агенты, незачем облегчать им жизнь, ха. Впрочем, Дженсен не из подлости или мелочности это делает – он просто не любит рассчитывать все поминутно. Плохо справляется с этим. А сейчас приходится, и это отнимает едва ли не больше сил, чем сам процесс съемки.

Он специально составляет четкую, не упускающую ни единой минуты, сетку событий – прибытие каждого из актеров на площадку, постройка декораций, переезд на локацию. Накидывает сверху возможные задержки – опоздания Джареда, сложность гардероба и макияжа, загруженность ассистентов. Сжимает зубы: вот почему именно сейчас, а? Карма, наверное – необходимость выучивать наизусть по датам тот отрезок жизни, когда единственное, чего хочется – побыстрее оставить его позади.

Он знает, что все будет в порядке. Скоро. Потому что иначе можно сразу вешаться. У них с Джаредом все всегда налаживается рано или поздно. 

Это не вопрос веры в свет в конце тоннеля или надежды на «лучшее завтра» – на все это Дженсену срать. Бабская чушь, выдумка, ересь. На их стороне банальная статистика, а еще – упрямство: не кинул же его Джаред за эти полгода сам! Продирались сквозь любое говно – семейное, рабочее, личное. А нынешнее говно… Ну, подумаешь, надрался полоумок и поебался на стороне, с кем не бывает. Подумаешь, поебался не один раз. Все равно же потом приполз обратно. 

Дженсена, честно говоря, все это смешит до колик. И – что еще смешнее – умиляет. Длинный не был бы Длинным, если бы поперся в какой-нибудь гей-бар в Сан-Фран, искать готовых смазливых пидовок на одну ночь. Не-ет, зачем так извращаться, когда под боком не менее бухая, чем он, жена? Заодно и бойфренду-мудаку на больную мозоль надавить со всей дури, отличный план. Убить целую поляну зайцев одним выстрелом – настолько стандартный для Падалеки подход, что только поржать и остается. 

К тому же, Дженсен сам виноват на этот раз. А если бы и нет – Джаред такой мерзкий, когда винится, терпеть его мольбы о прощении куда сложнее, чем продолжать наезды. Все их перепалки сейчас – исключительно для успокоения падалечьей совести. 

Все у Джареда должно быть по правилам, по ебаной внутренней логике человека-состоящего-в-моногамных-отношениях: ссора – значит, надо долго ее разруливать, злиться друг на друга днями, пока не состоится Серьезный Разговор. Причем, с его точки зрения, Дженсен не виноват ни капли, и это бесит едва ли не больше всего остального. Семейные разборки – это, типа, нормально, само собой разумеется, следствие – всего-навсего мелочные подъебки вроде заявлений про рот, а вот измена – кирдык, пиздец и апокалипсис. 

Наверное, это цинично, но больше всего Дженсену сейчас хочется трахаться. Нет ничего хуже после хиатуса, чем отсутствие секс-марафона под кодовым названием «привет, детка, я скучал». Забавно, что всего за три года тело настолько привыкло к сезонному режиму: июль = долгие, почти бессонные ночи и не менее долгие дни ожидания, когда плевать на усталость и на несчастных гримерш, которым приходится по часу замазывать последствия. Накрывает слишком сильно, выплескивается трехмесячный недоеб и отвратительная, болезненная ломка по банальнейшей физической близости. 

Кстати. Возвращаясь к расписанию, выученному наизусть: завтра пятница, и если Падалеки вздумает лететь в Нью-Йорк рейсом раньше запланированного, Дженсен все-таки ему врежет. Честное-пречестное слово.

Дженсен бы вообще с удовольствием подрался сейчас. У них с Джаредом от драки до секса – полтора шага и три удара, как правило, на большее терпячки не хватает. Но Джареда раскрутить на драку еще сложнее, чем на признание собственной невиновности, а уж когда на повестке дня прощение за многократный трах на стороне – вообще невозможная задача.

Есть один ощутимый плюс в работе режиссера. Пусть дергают каждые две минуты, но он хотя бы постоянно занят. 

– Эй, Дженсен, – Колин сует наглый нос в дверь, – можно мне посмотреть?

– Ты рано.

Перерыв на Нью-Джерси херово укладывается в расписание, поэтому сегодня снимается фактически только Джаред, а Колин все равно прискакал на площадку. Вот ведь любопытный засранец. 

– Хотел с Джаредом чуть-чуть порепетировать. Только что закончили.

Порепетировать, да? Подлое, мерзкое, грязное воображение. И не стыдно ж ни капли.

Колин вырос. Тут переросток прав. И вырос он один в один как Джаред: вытянулся вверх быстрее, чем вширь, остался тощей каланчой, зато повзрослел хитрым взглядом. Детские еще, мягкие щеки и узкие плечи пока только намекают на то, что будет через несколько лет. 

Никто не говорил, что Дженсен Эклз – невинная овечка, правда? За мысли не сажают. Особенно если это не мысли вовсе, а так. Ассоциации.

– Ясно. Ладно, валяй сюда. 

– Круто! Спасибо, Дженсен!

Ему нравится звонкое мальчишеское обращение – «Дженсен». Ведь еще четыре года назад называл его «мистером Эклзом», хотя и перешел на имя по мгновенной просьбе. Просто сейчас… Будь проклят ебаный модус режиссера: у Колина вправду потрясающая способность к мимикрии. За полчаса работы над сценарием с Джаредом он ухватил не только улыбку и взгляд, но и интонации, и жесты, и даже осанку. 

Именно Джареда, не Сэма. Дженсен ненавидит, когда вне камер одно на другое накладывается, но, пожалуй, еще сильнее – когда прямо тут, на площадке, очевидна разница.

Он подзывает Колина ближе, и мальчик наклоняется через плечо, устраивает крохотную (по сравнению с привычной лапищей) ладонь на спине. Дженсена будто пронзает разрядом сквозь футболку: мягкая, детская рука повторяет жест, на который тело реагирует рефлекторно – кажется, даже пальцы распластались правильно.

Срать на ссору. Срать на еблю на стороне. Если так пойдет и дальше, он Джареда изнасилует, но свое получит.

Колин ждет, от него прямо разит любопытством – как от Дженсена, наверное, разит похотливым недотрахом, но мальчишка все-таки не Длинный, не может почуять физически.

За вчерашний день, блин, отсняли чуть. Дженсен щелкает кадрами, останавливаясь на тех, где Колина не было – следует неукоснительному правилу не сбивать актера, не позволять ему критиковать себя до окончания съемки. 

– Круто, – кивает Колин. – Я не уверен, что захочу когда-нибудь попробовать себя в режиссуре, но это очень круто, Дженсен.

Наваливается понимание вместе с по-детски серьезным тоном: маленький мальчик с мальчишескими взглядами, мальчишескими интересами и мальчишескими амбициями; Джаред. Джаред несколько лет тому назад, разве что с еще более юным лицом.

Тот самый Джаред, на какого Дженсен запал беспросветно, сам на тот момент масштабов бедствия не осознавая. Правую руку и левое яичко бы отдал, чтобы отмотать на пять лет назад.

– Пора, – говорит он строго, почти грубо, хрипит по-винчестеровски. – Можешь посидеть с нами, только не строй Длинному рожи, ага? У нас плотное расписание.

– Только ради тебя, мистер режиссер, – щедро соглашается Колин.

Дженсен, просматривая на автомате остаток материалов, думает: а если взрослый мужик хочет дать ребенку, а не трахнуть его, это ведь не считается?

* * *

Когда Джаред ему рассказал, Дженсен так охуел, что даже в голову не пришло приревновать. А через пару дней разморозило слегка, и стало так херово, что для ревности уже места не осталось в переполненной башке. Дженсен, наверное, никогда столько не извинялся в своей жизни. И тем более – перед Тем Самым, Единственным, которого воспитал специально так, чтобы извинений даже не ждал, обходился минетом или качественным вылизыванием жопы (в буквальном, не переносном смысле).

– Джаред, Длинный, детка, хватит, – бормотал он сдавленно, голос срывался, в горле мерзкий комок стоял. Получалось такое слезливое, гадостное, жалостливое блеяние. И готов был еще блеять, лишь бы. – Перестань, все в порядке, давай забудем, окей, просто забудем, а?

Джаред забыть не мог. Он чуть не головой об стенку бился – мол, говно я, Дженсен, на палочке, не достоин тебя, скинь меня с Грэнвилль-моста… Ну, окей, конкретно так он не говорил, но Дженсен знал, что он это подумал. По телефону читать мысли всегда проще, чем живьем. Живьем всякие другие факторы отвлекают – типа любимой небритой рожи, ага.

Дженсен соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не ревнует. Он ревнует Джареда даже к неодушевленным предметам, блядь. Но в его понимании ревность – нечто абстрактное, нелогичное, необъяснимое, беспричинное. А если имеется свершившийся факт, ревновать уже тупо поздно. Надо что-то другое делать. 

Жопа в том, что он не знает, что делать. Уж лучше бы Джаред ему вообще не говорил, наверное.

Дженсен, вообще-то, не хороший человек. По жизни. Единственное, что его хоть сколько-то оправдывает (вернее, оправдывало бы, если бы он над собой, как говорят всякие типа профессионалы, «работал») – он в курсе всех своих недостатков и заебов. К примеру, он склонен считать, что все люди вокруг по умолчанию тупее, чем он сам. И это, вроде бы, даже нормально, ну, для умного человека. Только иногда попадаются исключения из правила, и наступает полный пиздец. 

Он, разумеется, всегда принимал за аксиому, что у Джареда неприлично много мозгов. Технологический – раз, а два – он достаточно близко, пусть и вынужденно, познакомился в свое время с Сандрой МакКой, у которой в списке «обязательные качества моего бойфренда» чуть ли не первым пунктом значился высокий IQ. Просто из-за той же Сандры Дженсен уверился, что пресловутый коэффициент не значит ровным счетом ни хрена. Кроме, пожалуй, повышенных способностей к решению задачек на «найди лишнее» и умения без калькулятора возвести одиннадцать в двенадцатую степень.

Ага, как же. Коэффициент-то, может, и хрень полная, но люди ж все разные – вот тебе, Эклз, народная мудрость на старости лет. Теперь стыдно до колик, что ошибся. Стыдно, что недооценивал Джареда (любимого, блядь, человека, с которым всю жизнь, пока смерть не разлучит, вознамерился провести!) годами. И страшно немного – а что, если бы Джаред о нем судил так же? Поверхностно, с высоты собственного тщеславия и, да, интеллекта. Смотрел только на внешнее, на детали, упуская самую суть? Дженсен и сам-то своей, мать ее, сути не знает толком, а вот Джаред…

У Джареда в сто раз больше страхов, глюков, внутренних правил. Но Дженсен согласился бы в любой момент променять на все это свою привычку не зацикливаться на проблемах и игнорировать хуйню, если бы в довесок ему пообещали хоть десятую долю джаредовского мозга.

– Зря ты так, – сказал ему Джаред во время очередного спора (всего-то месяцев пять назад, а кажется, что давным-давно); глаза у него были красные, уставшие, лицо серое, блеклое. Только Дженсен не видел. В упор видеть не хотел главного. Час подряд, наверное, обсасывали тогда ебучий камин-аут, не меньше. И ни капли алкоголя на двоих. – Зря думаешь, что я тебя не понимаю. Что не согласен с тобой, детка.

Дженсен еще сильнее взбесился из-за этого «детка»: для него типа-семейные нежно-ласкательные всегда были признаком спокойствия – в смысле, когда все хорошо в жизни, можно и не держать язык. А когда готовы друг другу рожи начистить – какое, на хрен, «детка»? 

Джаред посмотрел на него, выдавил улыбку и кивнул, будто Дженсен вопрос какой-то задал. Тогда и накрыло с головой: Джаред за столько лет его читать научился, как детскую книжку – мог бы громко, вслух и с выражением, но незачем, не дитё уже. А Дженсен как раз к этому моменту окончательно передумал писать свой великий трактат «О Падалеки» – настолько все с ног на голову перевернулось.

* * * 

Пятница. На счету каждая ебаная секунда – не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что улетать утром. Хотя лишний час на данном этапе – фигня, все равно сложно не злиться на отсутствие дополнительных шестидесяти минут. 

Актеры давно свалили жрать, а Дженсену никак не удается переключиться, вот он и не переключается. В конце концов Серж едва ли не пинками выгоняет его в трейлер: пожри, поспи, что хочешь делай, только не еби себе мозг, мы все успеем. 

Дженсен честно собирается попытаться отрубиться на полчаса. Но в трейлере ждет Джаред.

– Окей, так, – говорит он. – Говорить потом будем. Раздевайся. 

Дженсен моргает раз, другой. Он ожидал другого совсем. Он смотрит на Джареда в упор – тот сжимает зубы, принимает защитную позу. Думает, видимо, что надо подготовиться к очередному раунду. Приходится признать, что у него есть веские причины так думать.

Дженсен молча скидывает шлепанцы, стягивает шорты и трусы. Остается – по-идиотски – в футболке и бейсболке козырьком назад, но Джаред его и не в таком виде ебал. Сойдет.

Джаред, кажется, удивлен, но быстро берет себя в руки. 

– Помнишь, тебе мама показывала мои фотки школьные? – спрашивает он спокойно. Дожидается кивка, продолжает: – Ты потом еще сказал, что даже пятнадцатилетнему мне дал бы без разговоров.

Дженсен сглатывает загустевшую слюну. Он помнит. А вот Джаред, видимо, удачно забыл, что в тот момент ему упирался член в глотку, и потому Дженсен готов был сказать все, что угодно, лишь бы ему продолжали глубоко сосать.

И он благодарен. Господи Иисусе, как же он благодарен Джареду за это – никаких больше извинений, попыток расставить точки над «i» перед двухдневным расставанием. Даже защитный модус – и тот постепенно рассеивается, остается привычное, сладкое и жаркое обещание во взгляде: я знаю, что тебе нужно, я знаю, детка, сейчас все будет.

Дженсен подозревает, что есть еще какой-то наеб в происходящем, но ему уже слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжать думать головой.

– Помнишь, как уселся на меня в первый раз? – спрашивает Джаред. Он больше не смотрит в глаза – только на член: следит за реакцией, как какой-нибудь гениальный химик. – Помнишь, как кричал, когда я имел тебя после тренажерки? Дженсен, я тебя знаю. Ты можешь молчать в тряпочку или стебаться, но я. Тебя. Знаю. 

Дженсен выдыхает – только сейчас осознает, что не дышал. Просит мысленно: ну, блядь, ну давай же, не переключайся, убью к черту, если остановишься! 

Джаред кивает. 

– Тебе в душ надо? – уточняет деловито. А Дженсен вспыхивает – прямо чувствует, как щеки горят. Вот же сука, блядская патлатая сука – знает, что Дженсен, несмотря на всю ебнутость ситуации, по привычке готов в любой момент приступить к марафону под кодовым названием «привет, детка, я скучал».

Как же круто, что он этим знанием пользуется, несмотря на, опять же, всю ебнутость ситуации.

Джаред снова кивает, расплывается в тонкой, довольной усмешке, и Дженсен с трудом сдерживает стон, который как раз ни хрена общего с недотрахом не имеет – скучал он, черт, так сильно скучал по Джареду-в-койке. Ага, Джаред-в-койке – это отдельный вид, или род, или класс… Короче, как это там, в биологии, называется? А, похуй. Другой человек, в общем. Точнее, не-человек.

– Иди сюда, – говорит Джаред. – Встань ко мне спиной. 

Дженсен выполняет распоряжение. Чего только не перепробовали за годы совместной, мать ее так, жизни, как только не ебли друг друга в рот, в голову и в жопу – а самым крутым все равно остается вот это. Может, потому, что редко случается. Сложно раскрутить Джареда на это; он-то, конечно, молчит, но Дженсен видит, что ему всегда немного стыдно после, и начинает тихо беситься в ответ. Впрочем, оно того стоит.

Пробивается вдруг сквозь пелену томного возбуждения понимание: Джаред нашел последний и, кажется, самый действенный способ добиться прощения. Ублюдок, чертов заглюченный ублюдок! 

Джаред чувствует злость. Не дает опомниться: сжимает ладонью подбородок и аккуратным, точным жестом поворачивает его голову набок, кусает больно в шею. Скользит второй рукой по бедру и вниз, сдавливает резко готовый член, трет сухими подушечками пальцев головку. 

– Я знаю, – повторяет он прямо в ухо – тихо, четко, горячо. – Я видел, как ты смотрел на нас с Колином вчера. Я знаю, что тебе нравится давать _мальчикам_.

На этот раз Дженсен даже не пытается сдерживаться. Стонет сквозь зубы, толкается в садистскую руку, голова уже не варит от слова совсем – и он еще собирался изнасиловать Джареда, чтобы получить трах? Да ну, увольте. Это был кто-то другой, не Дженсен, однозначно.

Пиздец в том, что когда Джаред такой, голову отключать нельзя. Самое крутое и одновременно самое дерьмовое в таком Джареде – он не врет. Вообще. Ему сложно себя отпустить, да, но когда он выплескивает наконец-то копившуюся неделями, а то и месяцами, грязь, то выплескивает ее полностью. До последнего слова. И лучше бы эти слова хорошенько запомнить.

– Привстань, – говорит Джаред. Он босиком, как обычно, но Дженсен тоже не в диновских тяжелых ботинках. Приходится встать на носки, чтобы притереться голым задом к толстому джинсовому стояку. Рефлексы требуют раздвинуть ноги, а из такой позы неудобно.

– Джа… – начинает он, сам не зная, что хочет сказать. Джаред обрывает:

– Тебе нравится, что я больше тебя, – говорит он. Очевидное, черт дери, но распаляющее до судорог: после ебаного хиатуса, ссор-споров-измен и прочего Джаред будто бы хочет напомнить ему, глупому и недалекому, простейшие истины. И убить еще парочку зайцев, как водится – к примеру, заставить выболтать последние желания и ассоциации. Господи, он так редко вообще говорит, и.

Пальцы отпускают член и втискиваются между ягодиц – сразу три давят всухую, дразнят, разводят на жадный скулеж. Джаред любит, когда громко, стоны заводят его чуть ли не сильнее прикосновений; впрочем, наверное, примерно одинаково: второй рукой он все еще держит за подбородок, контролирует горло, ловит звуки ребром ладони.

Выеби меня прямо так, – хочет попросить Дженсен. Чтобы орать от боли и не думать ни о чем больше. Но он знает, что сказал бы на такое Джаред. «Тебе сегодня еще камеры катать, детка». 

– Тебе нравится, – он плюет на пальцы и возвращается, втискивает настойчиво один, но сразу до второй костяшки, слава тебе, Господи, – потому что ты знаешь, что я не всегда был таким. Тебя так сильно заводит, что я сильнее, потому что ты смотрел, как я становлюсь сильнее. Наблюдал, сталкер ебучий, педофил недоделанный. Не следил бы – тебе было бы плевать: подумаешь, очередная гора мускулов на нашем канале. Не прут тебя качки, детка, я знаю. Кроме меня.

Дженсен дергает задом навстречу, выдает самый высокий стон, на какой способны его связки. По телу мурашки бегут, слова горячими спазмами отдаются в животе. Джаред прав, прав, во всем прав, всегда, и даже не осознает ведь… Окей, стоп, Эклз, это мы уже проходили: не переноси на себя. Все он, скотина длинная, осознает. 

В том числе и банальный факт, что Дженсен сегодня неплохо растянул себя в душе, пока дрочил.

– Признайся, – Джаред добавляет слюны – откуда у него столько? – и ебет его двумя пальцами. Это не подготовка, не дежурное. Всего лишь очередная уловка, подколка: давай, я знаю, ты можешь громче. – Признайся, тебе бы и вполовину не нравилось, как я тебя ебу, если бы я не был по твоим меркам ребенком.

Дженсен сейчас готов признаться всему миру в том, что в двухтысячном голосовал за Буша. Он задушенно смеется, елозит задом, пытаясь насадиться как следует.

– Джей, детка, ты ж меня _знаешь_. Я просто люблю, когда меня хорошо… Ох, черт.

Ну наконец-то. Джаред, увлеченный пространными умозаключениями, забыл, что Дженсен все-таки тоже не прохлопал глазами-ушами-тушкой последние пару лет.

Больно. Джаред умеет больно, если его довести. 

– Не надо, – говорит он секундой позже. Дженсен скулит, сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы избежать искушения подрочить себе. – Я сейчас с тобой не играю. Все по-честному.

Ступни сводит, а если опуститься – будет не по-хорошему больно. Джаред держит его снизу и сверху. И не только руками.

– Блядская сука, – выплевывает Дженсен.

– Угу, дальше, – строго-мягкий тон мгновенно сменяется довольным почти мурлыканьем. 

– Блядский садистский малолетний… О, ебать.

– Вот, – подводит итог Джаред. – Что и требовалось доказать. Молодец. 

Дженсен выпускает еще одну череду ругательств, задыхается на полуслове, когда Джаред въебывает ему и разводит пальцы треугольником внутри. 

– Я бы посмотрел, как ты подмахиваешь мальчишке, – сообщает Джаред, сопровождая каждые два слова новым толчком. – Ты, черт… Ты его в два раза шире, хрен знает на сколько сильнее, выше на полторы башки и старше почти на два десятка, а нагнулся бы, как миленький.

Это нарциссизм, – упрямо говорит себе Дженсен, всеми силами стараясь продолжать слушать, не теряться в раздирающем тело кайфе. Нарциссизм, точно, ни что иное как. Чертовски характерная для Падалеки дрочка на самого себя в живом, уменьшенном варианте. Никакой связи с еблей на стороне, абсолютно.

– Представь, Дженсен. Ты принимал всю мою руку. А он… Он бы трахнул тебя сразу двумя. Знаешь, почему? Потому что он ма-лень-кий. 

Дженсен дрожит, вскрикивает, сжимается – задничная альтернатива подмигиванию, иначе не назовешь. Ага, конечно, хрена с два.

– Он ведь знает про нас, Дженсен. И ты знаешь, что он знает. Я думаю, что он был бы не против тебе засадить. Я же не был против. Что скажешь?

Сказать? Что-то еще надо, блядь, сказать?!

Джаред выделяет минуту на подумать: тормозит руку, водит лениво зубами за ухом. Дженсену неудобно, с какого-то хера страшно, и ужасно хочется кончить. Проблема в том, что за неверный ответ Джаред может и не дать.

– Знаешь, я ему завидую немного, – ровно через шестьдесят секунд говорит он (Дженсен сам не считал, но уверен, что Джаред даже не сбился). И вот тут он не уже никак не может смолчать.

– Зря завидуешь, – выдавливает он.

Джаред смеется – легко, весело, будто не держит Дженсена на грани оргазма.

– Я не о том, детка.

Сука.

– Я не собираюсь насиловать детей, _детка_.

– Да ну? – Джаред ловко проворачивает пальцы. Дженсен бы ненавидел его таким, если бы не было каждый раз так круто. – Меня тоже не собирался?

А вот это уже… Ебаный в рот, это нечестно. Тупо и банально нечестно. И неправда, помимо прочего.

– Пусти, – хрипит он. 

Самое странное – Джаред отпускает. Шагает назад, ждет, пока Дженсен обернется, и вытирает руку о штанину, как будто не собирается продолжать. Кажется, кто-то обещал, что говорить они будут потом? Вот и верь ему после этого.

А у Дженсена все еще стоит колом. Окей, возвращаемся к плану А – изнасиловать Падалеки. Только сначала надо прояснить пару деталей.

– Знаешь, возраст – это меньшее, что меня смущает, – говорит он. 

– А что смущает? – Джаред цепляется в честность, как клещами – Дженсен думает иногда, что его в буквальном смысле возбуждают внезапные откровения. И хотя на двоих они накопили столько разномастных пунктиков и фетишей, что эта фишка на общем фоне могла бы показаться милой и невинной, Дженсен считает ее самым грязным из всех грязнейших извращений.

– Что ты говоришь о нем так, будто стоит только пальцами щелкнуть – и он окажется у нас в койке, – говорит он. – Вот это, по-моему, реально нехорошо попахивает. Хочешь положить меня под ребенка – давай хоть не под этого ребенка, а? Нам с ним еще работать, и…

Джаред щурится пристально. Пульс перескакивает обратно в грудную клетку. Вот уж точно – сболтнул, не подумав, сам нарвался. Как же хуево угадывать правду-то, а. Ну, хоть стояк наконец начинает ложиться – и то хлеб.

– А кто говорит о _нашей_ койке? – серьезно говорит Джаред.

– Иди на хуй, – в тон ему отвечает Дженсен. – Никакого тебе «око за око». И если еще раз услышу такое – можешь пиздовать к жене окончательно. Понял меня?

Джаред наотмашь бьет его по губам. Несильно, расчетливо, чтобы следа не осталось никакого, но в ушах все равно звенит. И член резко передумывает падать.

– Я тебя понял, – говорит Джаред, – а вот ты меня – почти, да не совсем. Я хочу положить тебя под этого ребенка, Дженсен. Что скажешь?

Как же охуенно не угадывать правду.

– Окей, – кивает Джаред. – Иди сюда, дай мне в рот. Три часа уже.

Дженсен, трахая его в горло, думает: три часа, да, съемки, расписание. Он помнит, а я забыл. Как обычно.

* * * 

Вообще-то еще даже до того, как у них все серьезно стало, они рассказывали друг другу все. Так сложилось, так повелось, а потом и прямиком договорились: врать кому угодно, кроме друг друга. 

Стоило договориться – принялись нарушать обещание налево и направо, конечно же. Особенно Дженсен. Джареду-то врать – хуже горькой редьки, особенно если чуть не кровью поклялся говорить правду, – и все-таки он тоже привирал. Любовь – такая штука странная: кажется, что без пиздежа и отношения – не отношения, а так, хуйня на палочке. Дженсен бы, наверное, сильно нервничал, если бы не знал, что Джаред иногда ему врет.

Но это – не главное. Это все – полная фигня, особенно в свете последних событий. Главное, что Дженсена с самого начала и до сих пор пробивает на откровенность чаще всего конкретно в койке. До секса, после секса, во время секса – не важно. Как будто обнаженность физическая побуждает обнажиться по всем статьям.

– Хочу, чтобы выеб меня, – прямиком заявил он после одного из первых неумелых падалечьих минетов. – Хочу, чтобы больно и резко и долго. Сможешь?

Джаред сразу не смог, но научился очень быстро. И поймал волну:

– Хочу попробовать все. Хочу, чтобы ты ни с чем не спорил.

Постепенно Дженсен вывалил ему все фантазии – исполненные и неисполненные, невинные и дикие, связанные с ним и с другими. Никогда, ни с кем не был так честен. И Джаред ценил, платил той же монетой. А до Дженсена (с сильным, как всегда, опозданием) дошло, что его на эту ебаную честность прицельно раскручивали. Воспитывали. Он-то думал, что это он такой хитрый, гнет малолетку под себя, а на самом деле. 

Нарушенные договоренности – хер с ними, пока одна выполняется четко: в койке нет места вранью. Дженсен любит грязь, в которой они с наслаждением бултыхаются на пару, любит ребяческую готовность, наглость и изобретательность Джареда. Способность вдвоем замутить на ровном месте бешеный водоворот – вот что спасает в самые говняные моменты. 

Дженсен постоянно ругает себя за то, что недооценивает Джареда. Но он точно уверен, что Джаред до сих пор не осознает до конца, что Дженсен готов сделать с ним все, без ограничений. Принять от него все. И всех.

* * * 

Пятница, суббота, воскресенье, понедельник, вторник. Поминутное вшивается в голову, и Дженсен уже рад, что именно на этот период пришлась необходимость все жестко расписывать: кажется, даже лишняя секунда свободного времени – и его вбросило бы в панику. 

Джаред появляется на площадке поздно, около восьми, взмыленный и странный: не гипно-зомби, как обычно с дороги – наоборот, взвинченный, бешеный. Снимает свои пять минут в один заход и сразу сваливает, пишет смс из машины: «Завтра Колин у нас. Подготовься» – как будто знает заранее, что до завтрашнего вечера они не увидятся толком. 

Впрочем, почему как будто? Расчетливая дрянь: когда Дженсен приходит домой, Джаред уже спит; на тумбочке красуется полупустая пачка снотворного и наполовину полный стакан сока (смотри, переросток, какой я оптимист, – бросает Дженсен спящей туше). А наутро в кровати обнаруживаются только грязные трусы – Дженсен, видимо, был в таком отрубе, что не услышал похотливого пыхтения над ухом.

Фишка в том, что Джаред не любит бардак. Трусы – как записка, как голубиная, еб твою, почта: детка, прости, не удержался, вечером отработаю.

От нормальности ситуации башка идет кругом, а дальше – только хуже. 

Они встречают Колина практически по-семейному: стоят в коридоре в обнимку, наебывая и гостя, и друг друга. Ждут, пока он разуется и наобнимается с Сэди. 

Дженсен пристально следит за его реакцией – и не находит никакой. Только приятельская улыбка, искренняя радость их компании. Думает: черт, ему ж и пятнадцати еще нет, совершенно другое поколение, воспитание, взгляды другие совершенно. 

И завидно, и менее горячо, чем хотелось бы: Дженсену нравится, когда на пути в койку приходится преодолевать препятствия, пусть и незначительные.

– Круто, что вы вместе, – говорит без обиняков Колин. – Вы классные вместе.

Вот и все.

Только Джаред по-прежнему странный. Дженсен списал бы его поведение на стандартное «мы не наедине – включаем дурочку», но… Что Джаред физически не отпускает его от себя ни на шаг, держит за коленку, за плечо, за руку – в порядке вещей, когда люди вокруг типа свои. Просто сегодня его прикосновения не успокаивают, не заземляют: волнуют не по-хорошему.

Дженсен мысленно обзывает себя нервной бабой и вжимается Джареду в бок. 

Они пьют кофе. Говорят о съемках, расспрашивают Колина об учебе, вспоминают собственные школьные дни. Колин увлеченно рассказывает о скейтбординге, прослушиваниях, друзьях. Дженсен уже решает было, что Джаред просчитался, ошибся; подумаешь, бывает иногда. 

И тут Колин сводит разговор к одному из одноклассников, с которым – вот сюрприз – целовался на какой-то тусовке. 

– Я придерживаюсь свободных взглядов, – пожимает он плечами. Дженсена от все того же показушно-взрослого тона бросает в предсказуемый жар. Он смотрит на бойкую руку, вертящую чашку из-под кофе на столешнице, и пробивает яркой фантазией: член Джареда неумолимым давлением внутри, а по бокам – растягивающие с любопытством, неуклюжие, пухлые по-детски пальцы.

– Это хорошо, – говорит Джаред серьезно (смотрите-ка, блядь, какие мы взрослые). Он улавливает нарастающее нетерпение Дженсена, понижает голос едва заметно. – Колин, ты не представляешь, как это ценно.

Губы, словно по команде, пересыхают, приходится облизнуться. Джаред плюхает собственническую руку ему на бедро, гладит, жмет настойчиво – и странность из прикосновений улетучивается окончательно. 

А Колин спокойно, будто невольно, следит за движением руки. Черт, даром что дитя, а скрывает эмоции мастерски!

– В ваше время все было по-другому, я понимаю, – с забавно-торжественным сочувствием кивает он. – А меня можете не стесняться.

Дженсену только чуть-чуть смешно от того, что невинный (теоретически) подросток призывает его не стесняться: Джаред отвлекает, подогревает возбуждение скользящей от колена вверх ладонью. Он чувствует цепкий взгляд двух пар почти одинаковых глаз, внимательных и оценивающих. Господи, так редко получается выставить это – их с Джаредом – напоказ, а заводят наблюдатели так сильно, что орать хочется.

Ох, блядь. 

Дженсен и рад бы вырубить мозги, сейчас – самое, мать вашу, время, но ебаный камень ебаного преткновения вваливается в комнату гигантским слоном. Он почти ожидает упрека Джареда – словом ли, действием, не важно: ты ведь этого хотел, Дженсен? Показать всему миру? Вот тебе кость, детка, лови, грызи.

Окей, Джаред бы никогда такого не сказал. Джаред – мистер Равноправие, мистер Искупи Грехи Свои, правильная чертова сука. Это Дженсен – сволочная мразь, не упускающая возможности еще разок проехаться по больному.

– Колин, – строго говорит Джаред. Дженсен едва не стонет от этого тона – не менее редкого, чем демонстративные прикосновения. – Тебе, наверное, пора возвращаться в отель. Или не пора, я не знаю. Скажи мне честно.

Колин следит за его рукой. А потом смотрит Дженсену в рот. Улыбается. 

– Не пора, – отвечает он, вставая. – Мне только нужно позвонить. 

Он выходит в коридор, а Дженсен, не выдержав, притягивает Джареда за шиворот к себе: губы приятно покалывает от взгляда мальчишки – скорее любопытного, чем возбужденного – и не терпится занять их хоть чем-нибудь. К тому же, если не занять рот, вырвутся слова – и все, можно сразу посылать Колина домой к мамочке (в смысле, к агенту), а самому идти дрыхнуть в соседнюю квартиру.

Джаред, впрочем, осаживает его: хватает за подбородок и заставляет замедлиться, целует сам мягко, лишь коротко щекочет языком нижнюю губу. 

Дженсен почти воет от такой дразнилки. Слон грузно шагает прочь из комнаты. Надолго ли?

– Говорил же, – победно улыбается Джаред, отстраняясь. – Знаешь, это хорошо, что ты уже так завелся. Кончишь быстро, ребенок меньше комплексовать будет.

– Ребенок в курсе, что он ребенок, – бормочет Дженсен. 

– А тебя в пятнадцать не смущало, что ты кончаешь быстрей своего парня?

– Не особо. Мы оба были в курсе, что я…

– Трэйси сказала, что если вы попробуете меня напоить чем-нибудь алкогольным, она вас засудит, – усмехается Колин с порога. 

– Милая девушка. Ох уж эти агенты, никому-то они не доверяют. – Джаред зеркалит усмешку и хлопает ладонью по дивану со стороны Дженсена. Места мало, Колин втискивается поглубже, закидывает ногу на ногу, распластывает руку по спинке дивана. Зеркалит Джареда.

Слона будто и не было. Дженсена ведет, он бы сполз, наверное, на пол, если бы с двух сторон не прижимались крепко. С ним случается такое в моменты особенно сильного возбуждения: конечности не слушаются, получается только вяло в нужную позу переворачиваться, да и то – с чужой помощью. Джаред обзывает его «надувной куклой» и пользуется напропалую, если его довести до кондиции.

– А вам можно доверять разве? – спрашивает Колин, обдавая шею Дженсена теплым выдохом. Интересно, это он сам где-то флиртовать научился, или в очередной раз врубил мимикрию? 

– Дженсен мне доверяет, – пожимает плечами Джаред. – И я ему доверяю.

Это – правда. Несмотря ни на что, вот это – не ложь. Тогда почему голос у Джареда дрожит едва заметно?

Хорошо, что мальчишка их не знает. И не узнает никогда.

– Ты предвзят. А Дженсен – тем более. 

– Ха, с этим не спорю.

Они ничего не делают пока особенного, просто гладят его колени медленно, но от контраста – на правой тяжело, на левой легко – тянет скулить. Он уже не слышит, что они говорят, ловит только интонацию и изменения тембра.

– …исключительно ради успокоения отсутствующей у меня совести, Колин, скажи, – Джаред упирается ребром ладони в мошонку, и Дженсен стонет глухо. Колин реагирует пальцами: сжимает коленку всей горстью, неожиданно крепко.

– Вас это не спасет, если вдруг что, – весело отвечает он, – но ради успокоения… Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что делаю, и делаю это исключительно по собственной доброй воле. Зачет?

– Спасибо, мистер Форд, у обвинения больше нет вопросов.

У детей уже и внутренняя шутка есть. Шикарно. О чем еще они успели договориться?

– Дженсен, – интимно шепчет Джаред на ухо, – пойдем в спальню, куколка.

Он прекрасно знает, как выглядит сейчас (Джаред несколько раз оттаскивал его к зеркалу, чтобы показать), и от демонстрации себя такого чужому человеку – чужому человеку _четырнадцати лет_! – захватывает долгожданным сладким стыдом. Он вспоминает, пока его едва не на руках тащат в соседнюю комнату, как боялся поначалу перегнуть палку, отпугнуть Джареда грязью, как скрывал тщательно страх, портил любопытного мальчишку постепенно, но уверенно – хотя если бы кто поймал на этом, отрицал бы до хрипоты. Ведь даже в голову не пришло ни разу спросить вот так, напрямую, отдает ли Джаред себе отчет в том, что делает. А если бы и пришло, все равно не спросил бы, испугался бы возможного ответа. 

К тому же, сейчас он понимает, что в его планы никогда не входило позволить Джареду одуматься. Джаред, сука, правду сказал – Дженсен его, ребенка еще, изнасиловал-таки, во всех смыслах. И, наверное, отчасти поэтому, не только из-за собственной вины, готов наплевать на измену: Джаред – его, полностью его, до сих пор сидит на крючке крепко, хоть иногда и кажется, что вот-вот разочаруется в Великом и Прекрасном Эклзе окончательно, и наступит реальный пиздец. Но Дженсен привык доверять собственным ловушкам. Единичные срывы – хуйня, внимания они не стоят. 

Его роняют спиной на кровать. Дженсен злится на собственное тело: хочется все увидеть, все запомнить, прочувствовать как следует, а чертово перевозбужденное оцепенение мешает сосредоточиться. 

– Дженсен, – Джаред несильно, но хлестко шлепает его по щеке. – Ты мне нужен в сознании. Давай-ка. Смотри.

Это немного отрезвляет. Удается сфокусировать взгляд: Джаред сидит рядом, Колин стоит у него между ног. Почти на одном уровне они, получается. 

– Я не люблю, когда кусаются, – лекторским тоном говорит Джаред, – а вот Дженсен любит. Показать, как?

Колин кивает; в каждом жесте – готовность. И только сейчас Дженсену удается полностью поверить, что Джаред устроил все это не только ради искупления грехов.

Переросток когда-то давно, во время очередного сеанса откровенности-в-койке, признался, что хочет быть таким, как Дженсен. Абсолютно таким же, во всем – внешне, внутренне, под прицелом камеры и дома, в четырех стенах: «Не хочу быть собой, Дженсен, ненавижу себя. Тебя – люблю. Хочу быть твоим клоном, Дженсен». 

Ну, Длинный, скажи, каково это – чувствовать себя мной?

Ладони Джареда полностью закрывают детские щеки, как странная боевая маска. Вот так, нос к носу, они совершенно не похожи, между прочим. 

Дженсен бездумно сжимает член сквозь штаны, когда они наконец целуются: обычно его больше заводит показывать, чем смотреть, но сам факт, что Джаред учит, готовит мальчика для него… 

Похоже, Колина это заводит не меньше: он прогибается Джареду навстречу, старается стать ближе не только ртом, но и грудью, животом, членом. Жалко, в свое время не пришло в голову рассовать по дому камеры и заснять Первые Разы – Дженсен готов поставить штуку баксов, что Джаред выглядел точно так же на его месте. Тело помнит. Особенно первый поцелуй (блядь, Эклз, вовремя же у тебя телочьи сопли из мозга полились!) – как горели губы, перехватывало горло, а в животе тянуло так странно, с оттяжкой, причем не ближе к члену, а где-то в районе желудка.

От шеи и до ног бегут мурашки, он почти чувствует себя тонкой, расплющенной прослойкой между ними – Длинным и Коротким, Взрослым и Мелким, двумя версиями одного Джареда. 

– Понял? – спрашивает Джаред хрипло. Колин снова кивает, будто не доверяет голосу. Дженсен, пользуясь недолгой трезвостью, манит его рукой; Джаред толкает его в спину, Дженсен ловит в объятия ног и рук, требует едва слышно:

– Поцелуй меня, ну.

Колин отчаянно сильно, по неопытности или специально – не поймешь, зарывается пальцами в волосы на его затылке и сразу, не коснувшись даже ни разу языком, прикусывает нижнюю губу больно. Мстит, видимо, за боль от Джареда, передает по цепочке. Дженсену башку срывает от невинно-бесстыдного садизма, он прогибается – зеркалит, надеясь смутно, что Колин примет его так, как Джаред, и дергает головой, проверяя, удастся ли вырваться. Не удается: мальчишка нагоняет мгновенно, усиливает хватку, всерьез сжимает зубы. Дженсен приоткрывает рот, позволяет иметь языком и губами, сладкими, как недавно выпитый кофе со сливками.

И ведь так легко мог бы его сбросить. С Джаредом-то давно привык не пытаться: тот даже не весом подминает (Дженсен изучил его приемчики достаточно хорошо, чтобы парировать движение или попросту избежать захвата) – просто знает, где держать, знает, что делать, чтобы лишить сил, включить оцепенение. При этом не всегда делает это осознанно, и Дженсена неизменно затягивает эта игра на грани реальности, нравится ему «бороться» и «проигрывать» – в конце концов, он сам когда-то научил Джареда побеждать. А Колин… То ли в силу возраста схватывает все быстрее, то ли Дженсен уже не отдает себе отчета в том, что откровенно поддается.

Джаред хватает его за щиколотки, разводит ноги пошире, как будто хочет втиснуться вторым, показать: смотри-ка, он мелкий, я большой, тут места как раз хватит нам на двоих. Дженсен мечтает, чтобы Джаред порвал его джинсы, или разрезал, черт побери, или какой-нибудь магией испепелил их – да что угодно, лишь бы не нужно было менять позу. А Колин не замечает даже: продолжает по-неопытному небрежно и жадно кусаться, упивается иллюзией собственной силы. 

Для него это – одно большое приключение, думает Дженсен, засасывая поглубже верткий язык; пара старших, опытных коллег (плевать, что мужики оба) сочла его достаточно зрелым и сексуальным, чтобы позвать к себе в койку – да ни один подросток от такого не откажется. Дженсен, предложи ему кто такое в пятнадцать, выпрыгнул бы из одежды в секунду. Моральные глюки формируются существенно позже, где-то после двадцати одного. Ответственность всякая и прочие нелепые отмазы для запуганных взрослых.

Джаред еще не был запуганным взрослым, когда Дженсен пустил в него корни. 

Мелькает мысль: ну и почему мы не делали такого раньше? – но это идиотская мысль. Раньше – это когда? Раньше упивались друг другом настолько, что позвать в койку третьего попросту в голову не приходило.

Вот оно – настоящее преступление. Не секс с ребенком, нет; решение личных, семейных, мать их так, проблем через секс с ребенком. И идея такая родилась у Джареда. Поздравляю, Эклз, можешь считать, что наконец-то испортил его полностью.

– Чувак, давай его разденем, – говорит Джаред. 

Да, блядь, давно пора. 

– Ты был прав, Джей Ти, – Колин абсолютно без стеснения отстраняется, облизывается и – Господи, ну до чего же детсадовский жест! – вытирает раскрасневшиеся губы рукавом. – У него рот – чистая наркомания.

Дженсену становится смешно. Он уже собирается спросить, реально ли Джаред так сказал, или ребенок сам изобрел красивость, но крохотная ладонь проезжается по члену под предлогом расстегивания ширинки, и смех застревает в горле.

– Дженсен у нас любит крайности, – довольно комментирует Джаред. – Ему либо большого подавай, либо маленького, иначе – никак.

– Я не маленький, – Колин огрызается, казалось бы, беззлобно, а Дженсен слышит другое: хватит, сука, дразнить меня, я вырасту, я скоро обязательно вырасту и всем вам покажу!

– Конечно, нет, – нежно, снисходительно. Только тот, кто сам вырос и показал, знает, как правильно спровоцировать. Дженсен бы так не смог.

Молния едет вниз резко, давит больно. Короткие ногти царапают бедра. Любимый голос пробивается сквозь кайфовую пелену бестелесным призраком. Ебаный адвокат дьявола!

– Просто вставь ему, приятель, он не сломается, он привычный.

Колин стонет. Впервые отпускает себя. Еще одна галочка в колонку «общее» – сжимать до последнего зубы.

– Подержи, – просит он. 

У Дженсена вмиг вспыхивают щеки. Целовать ребенка – не стыдно, раздвигать перед ним ноги – не стыдно, а вот этот детский голосок, просящий взрослого о помощи… Бо-же. 

Кровать прогибается туда-обратно, и Дженсен невольно открывает глаза, когда на лоб падает тень. Тень оказывается похабно торчащим из штанов членом – Джаред почти уселся на его лицо. Рот рефлекторно наполняется слюной, язык сводит от желания лизнуть, и он прикусывает его, когда Джаред тянет за лодыжки, складывает пополам, открывая Колину полный доступ.

– Ты девственник? – спрашивает Джаред за секунду до того, как Дженсен успевает это подумать.

– Нет, – говорит Колин. 

Дженсен ему верит. Очень хочет верить, потому что в противном случае…

– Тогда вперед. 

Колин тискает его член обеими руками. Влажно (когда они успели смазку достать?) и по-подростковому шустро. Джаред смеется – головка упирается в щеку.

– Не бойся, мама не зайдет.

Колин в отместку засаживает Дженсену палец. Думает, наивное дитя, что это должно быть больно. Смех Джареда превращается в издевательский гогот:

– Малыш, посмотри на меня. Ага, да, посмотри на мой член… Внимательно. Вот. А теперь давай по-взрослому, окей?

Это почти прямая цитата. Только Дженсен тогда сказал: посмотри на мои пальцы. Я трахаю себя тремя или четырьмя сразу. Давай по-взрослому, малыш.

Колин игнорирует провокацию. Проводит членом по его члену, пытается обхватить оба сразу, новое ощущение, ну, да. 

Дженсен даже рад, что обзор загораживают яйца. Колин, вопреки издевкам старшей версии, не такой маленький, обычный. Но дело не в этом. Если бы он еще и видел, не только чувствовал, каждое неумелое движение – спустил бы сразу.

С другой стороны… Почему нет? Джаред прав насчет комплексов. Колину не повредит сейчас еще немного самоутверждения.

– Колин, вставь мне, хочу кончить, – просит он. Джаред вздрагивает над ним – мощно, всем телом, и Дженсен, пользуясь моментом, проходится языком по стволу. Неудобно, слишком легко, но. Ха, вот будет ржака, если они на пару обкончаются раньше ребенка. 

Ребенок быстро справляется с презервативом – не соврал, значит, насчет девственности. Хотя их нынче, кажется, в школах учат. На бананах. Сексуальное, мать его так, воспитание. Мистер Форд – очень воспитанный мальчик, ага…

– Не спрашивай, – жестко командует Джаред. Первая и главная заповедь Секса с Дженсеном Эклзом, клеймом в мозгу выжженная: никогда не просить разрешения. Слушай и перенимай, юный падаван, некультурное наследие.

Колин срывается на стон, и у Дженсена закатываются глаза: дьявол, в нем члена не было три месяца, а пальцев всегда мало-мало-мало, даже длиннющих пальцев переростка. 

Член начинает ездить сразу, о растягивании удовольствия даже речи не идет: классическое подростковое «ура, нам дали, надо кончить, пока не передумали». Кстати. У Колина руки заняты его задницей – мнут жадно, натягивая; у Джареда руки заняты его ногами. А собственные не слушаются – вцепились мертвой хваткой в простыню, не оторвешь. Быстрый оргазм отменяется?

– Я держу, – говорит Джаред. – Давай, не будь эгоистом, малыш, дай ему. Он тебе не маленькая девочка, чтобы прямо так.

Дженсен коротко елозит задом навстречу, просить словами – уже не вариант, и крохотная лапка будто бы нехотя разжимается, скользит влажно на член.

– Не останавливайся. Не смей. Учись одновременно, в жизни пригодится.

Колин шипит что-то сквозь зубы. Ритм сбивается окончательно: он пытается продолжать долбить растянутую дырку и дрочить параллельно, получается хреново, а Дженсену нужна доля, черт, секунды синхрона, мелочь, последний пинок.

– Он будет такой тугой, когда кончит, – обещает Джаред. – Охуенно его потом дотрахивать.

Дженсен скулит, воет отчаянно – спираль в низу живота раскручивается медленно, звено за звеном, сперма течет сквозь пухлые пальцы на живот, бля-адь как же хорошо. Пусть теперь делают и говорят все, что заблагорассудится – в башке, как в яйцах, приятно-пусто.

А Джаред выкладывается на полную. Его голос звучит по-настоящему зло, грубо, как у тренера, взбешенного хреновыми результатами квотербека-старшеклассника.

– Да. Отпускай. Отпускай уже, ему хватит! Трахай его теперь.

Дженсен хнычет тихо – удары ускоряются резче, чем хотелось бы, член разбивает разлившуюся по телу истому; Джаред держит его по-прежнему раскрытым наизнанку, заставляет принимать безжалостную подростковую еблю, и сам, кажется, не замечает, что трется тяжелой мошонкой Дженсену об волосы. Вот это что-то новенькое, надо будет потом проверить, полноценный ли это фетиш, или случайно получилось…

Колин вскрикивает от неожиданности одновременно с Дженсеном и выдергивает неаккуратно, когда ноги падают вдруг на кровать. Тень жопы Падалеки исчезает.

– Снимай гондон. Кончи ему в рот, а то он уснет сейчас.

Джаред – видимо, на колени у кровати встал – давит пальцами на челюсть. Дженсен ловит его взгляд, читает недоговоренное: «Я-то знаю, что ты после пятничной рабочей ночки и с хуем в глотке вырубиться способен».

Дженсен пытается усмехнуться, но не выходит с раззявленным ртом. Пост-оргазменный кайф перетекает в почти-возбуждение – Джаред давненько не пользовался им так, даже не дразнил. Вечно сучке надо давать столько же, сколько взял. Упертый мистер Справедливость.

– Залезь на него сверху. 

Колина явно сдернули практически с самого пика. Ему уже настолько приспичило, что он не пытается бунтовать: неуклюже ползет по Дженсену вверх, задевает походя славным маленьким задом мягкий член, и черт, окей, отмаз про «дать – не считается» можно вычеркивать.

Джаред дожидается, пока мальчик устроится поудобнее, и убирает руку. Колин держит член наизготовку – вот-вот всунет головку, но Дженсен – злой и мерзкий человек, поэтому он заранее округляет похабно губы и смотрит Колину прямо в глаза снизу вверх, моргает раз, другой… Сперма чуть ли не бьет по носу, и Дженсен начинает неконтролируемо ржать. 

Колин злится. Ох, как он злится. Ярче, чем Джаред. И это охренеть как смешно.

Для Дженсена становится совершенным сюрпризом жесткая, болезненная хватка на затылке и под подбородком – улыбку буквально сгибают в «о», текущий член – ебать, без рук, вот же – толкается в горло, и приходится глотать, потому что слишком растерян и расслаблен, чтобы сопротивляться. Ребенок, блядь, ребенок – спермы еще осталось много, Дженсен захлебывается, дергается наконец, но черт, Колин сидит на нем, придавливает не таким уж маленьким, как казалось поначалу, весом.

А потом Джаред оттаскивает мальчишку. Буквально. За шкирку. Только годы практики, мышечная, как ее там, память, избавляет несчастный член от царапин зубов.

Дженсен ошалело смотрит на Джареда, нависшего грозно над кроватью – абсолютно голого теперь, между прочим. Колин сидит сбоку, дышит тяжело, тоже не понимает ни хрена, что только что произошло.

У Дженсена екает в желудке, выступившие от вторжения в глотку слезы жгут глаза, член дергается. Не надо, Джаред, ну не надо, не бери себя в руки! 

Поздно. Мгновение – и Джаред расплывается в веселой улыбке. Вспышка кайфа от бесконтрольного падалечьего собственничества сменяется разочарованием: Господи, его бы сейчас так выебали, что остаток съемочных дней пришлось бы ходить между камер вразвалку. Срать, что мальчишку напугали до колик – он ребенок, он переживет, а вот Дженсен не уверен, что переживет ближайшие минуты без злого, болезненного траха.

– Вот. Умеешь же, когда захочешь, – довольно говорит Джаред, и Дженсен морщится, глядя Колину в лицо – настолько очевидно его облегчение. Если Джаред сейчас еще добьет мягкой похвалой, можно весь этот вечер объявлять полнейшим обломом.

Джаред добивает. Только не тем.

– Но, малыш, слушай сюда. У него разрешения спрашивать не надо, это ты уловил, умница. Кто тебе сказал, что у меня спрашивать тоже не надо?

– Ты же сказал – кончи ему в рот… – обиженно тянет Колин.

– Ты меня понял?

Колин кивает, пристыженно опускает голову.

У Дженсена ноги расползаются в стороны сами собой.

– Сиди тут и смотри. Я скажу, когда понадобишься.

Пора начинать главный номер шоу, детка. Дженсена ведет от возбуждения и тупой влюбленной благодарности; Джаред льет смазку на ладонь, щедро. Задница сжимается сладко, Дженсен бессовестно прогибается навстречу и отпускает наконец прикушенный язык:

– Да, черт, дай мне всю руку, дай мне, дай мне, дай мне, – член твердеет с каждым словом, вытягивается заново, будто кончил не десять минут назад, а как минимум сутки. Смотри, малыш, у старичков с либидо все тип-топ. Впрочем, о том, что старички еще ни разу не трахались у кого-то на глазах, малышу знать вовсе не обязательно.

Колин громко, пораженно охает, и теперь это не смешно. Это правильно. Так и было задумано.

– На четвереньки, детка.

– Джей, – просит Дженсен. Этого мало для должного эффекта, Джаред в курсе.

Джаред на секунду зажмуривается – Колину не понять, блин, насколько ему тяжело переступить первый барьер. Ничего, главное – сделать этот шаг, и понесется. Интересно, какую дорожку он выберет, учитывая, кто именно у них в зрителях.

– Перевернись для меня, Джен. Не выделывайся. Послушным мальчикам всегда достается больше сладкого. Кто мой хороший мальчик?

Вот же сссука… 

Дженсен, скуля, как наказанный щенок, перекатывается на живот и выставляет жадную задницу. Обнимает подушку, упирается в нее щекой, скулит снова – жалобный, умоляющий звук. Колин, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Хотя в одно ухо слышно плохо.

– Ммм, вот так, молодец. Кажется, кто-то заслужил палец в попку. Я прав? Мой жадный, грязный мальчик.

Чем чаще Джаред повторяет сочащееся мерзкой нежностью «мальчик», тем четче в воображении рисуется картинка: рядом, вплотную, так, что плечами можно соприкоснуться, в такой же позе ждет Колин. Стыдливо жмурится, сопит в подушку, готовится принять в целенькую дырку два огромных пальца. 

Дьявол, в такое они еще не играли.

Джареду, с его глюками насчет личной правильности, сильно нравится, когда его ставят на место, заставляют быть «хорошим». Дженсен помнит, как матерился вполголоса, подбирая себе по интернет-магазинам полный полицейский прикид, чтобы не выглядело как дерьмовый хэллоуинский костюм. Думал, что делает Джареду одолжение; в результате оттянулся тоже нехило, прикид до сих пор висит в недрах шкафа и ждет своего часа. Но если рассматривать конкретно классику, «я был плохим мальчиком» и все такое, то круче, слаще всего – беспомощность. Офицер Эклз берет с неудачливого шофера Падалеки вполне определенного рода штраф, следует, ха-ха, букве закона, и это чертовски верно и логично, и именно это Джареду нужно, и Дженсену по кайфу ему это дать. А когда Джаред берет Дженсена…

Впрочем, сейчас не тот случай. Сейчас случай вообще новый, и, блядь, как же Джаред развернул раком всю эту возрастную херню. И обычно его такое совершенно не заводит, но:

– Пожалуйста, – мямлит Дженсен. – Пожалуйста, не надо один, мне нужно больше.

Джаред вставляет дразняще, коротко. Смазывает – и только. Дает понять, что готовит к чему-то, но не подсказывает, к чему. Распаляет умело: Дженсен жадно ловит любое прикосновение, полностью сосредотачивается на том, сколько ему дают. 

А потом становится резко много. По-странному много: вроде и не два пальца, и не три, и не член. Давит жестко, пытаясь втиснуться, и совершенно ясно: преодолеет сопротивление – будет больно.

Широкая ладонь опускается между лопаток тяжело.

– Давай, мальчик мой.

Дженсена восхитило бы, что Длинному и Короткому удалось так легко его обдурить, если бы не острый, пронзительный кайф вперемешку с тягучей болью. Он ведь даже не осознал, насколько хорошо Джаред его растянул – одного пальца действительно всегда мало, остается ощущение пустоты, и не поймешь, открыт он или зажат, пока не начнут иметь всерьез.

– Ну, чего ждешь? Он все примет. Он у меня очень, очень жадный. Не бойся, мать твою! 

Костяшки на входе вздрагивают от выкрика. Колину страшно. Дженсену тоже становится страшно, но не поэтому. Фигня в том, что Джареда одергивать нельзя: мальчишка точно поймет, что что-то здесь охрененно не так.

– Колин, дай мне, – просит он. – Слушай Джареда, приятель. Он лучше всех знает, что нужно его мальчику.

Ага, ага. Теперь Колину будет стыдно за то, что испугался банальных постельных разговорчиков. Главное в общении с детьми – поставить перед ними правильную цель. Сказать: а докажи, что можешь!

У Дженсена хватает опыта по этой части.

– Не бойся, – повторяет Джаред. Уже спокойнее. – Смотри. Вот так.

Го-осподи, вот, наконец-то. Все-таки кулак Колина и четыре пальца Джареда – разные вещи, ну, чисто по ощущениям. Дженсен устал думать, он не ожидал, что от него потребуется на данном этапе поддержка; глупо, конечно – Джаред не умеет так отключаться. Игра игрой, третий третьим, а Джаред – всегда Джаред.

И все лучше, чем вообще без него. Все, что угодно, лучше в миллионы раз.

Джаред ебет его медленно, чтобы урвать свою долю удовольствия – услышать громкие всхлипы и стоны. Дженсен кричит, просит, ругается, подмахивает уже без провокаций, без расчета: ну, ну, быстрее, хватит себя – и меня! – мучить. Он понимает, что, несмотря на все уверения, весь этот вечер – только для него. Что Джаред, возможно, вообще кончать не собирается, исключительно из желания наказать себя: очевидно, насколько его все это заводит. Но нет. Так не пойдет. Никакого вранья в койке. И срать, срать, срать на Колина.

– Ох блядь. Хочу вас вдвоем. Хочу вас вдвоем, Господи, пожалуйста, хва-атит. Колин. Иди сюда. Иди ко мне в рот. Хочу тебе отсосать, малыш, иди сюда.

Джаред не купится. А мальчишка… Ха.

Матрац аж звенит под острыми коленками. Колин втискивается неуклюже, вжимается лопатками в спинку кровати, отбирает подушку и тянет Дженсена за шкирку на член. Вытягивает ноги, чтобы удобнее сесть – Джаред и не думает Дженсена на себя двигать. 

– И что ты теперь будешь делать? – холодно говорит Джаред, не прекращая жесткие выверты пальцев.

– Он хочет…

– Мало ли, чего он хочет. Я не разрешаю.

Дженсен не может разглядеть как следует лицо Колина из такой позы, но пальцы не перестают сжимать волосы на затылке. Упрямый мальчик. Бунтующий мальчик. Молодец. Хороший мальчик.

Учись, Длинный.

– Джаред, я не могу больше. Скучал по твоему члену, детка, мало, пусто, не могу без тебя, не хочу по-другому, не заставляй меня. Пожалуйста. Я обещаю, я клянусь, я буду самым лучшим мальчиком в мире, пожалуйста.

Колин ведь не такой умный, как старшая версия. К тому же, он вообще ни хрена не знает. До него не дойдет. Не должно.

Джаред убирает руку. Дженсен знает, что его колотит. Вот сейчас самое время играть дальше! Он не может сломаться в присутствии третьего. Это против его природы. Верно?

– Мой мальчик слишком много себе позволяет, – говорит он нежно, и Дженсена отпускает резко. Опавший было член реагирует на голос снова. – Колин, заткни его, так уж и быть. 

Колин со стоном облегчения всовывает головку. Вот уж у кого не падало ни на секунду. Дженсен обнимает его бедра вместо подушки и принимается сосать жадно: он эгоистично собирается сделать ребенку лучший минет на десяток лет вперед. Даже если Колин будет потом чисто по девочкам, Глубокий Отсос Эклза он точно нескоро забудет.

А Джареду ничего не остается, кроме как въебать с другой стороны. Дженсен слишком хорошо смазан для наказания болью, даже если бы Длинный на это решился. Но главное – правда. Грубая, пробивающая насквозь откровенность, да еще в присутствии чужого. Вот что заслуживает поощрения. 

Дженсена всего раз трахали вот так, в две дырки. Давно, в первый год в ЛА. Тогда все свободные дни проходили в бешеном угаре свободы, и он не помнит, где это было и с кем, помнит только, что было круто. Но сейчас – стократ круче. Потому что только Джаред, сука, умеет трахаться так, чтобы текло изо всех мест сразу. И так чертовски хорошо наконец чувствовать его руки на бедрах, член глубоко в заднице и губы – мягко – на плече, что становится ясно, как день: Колин во рту действительно не считается. Просто второй член. Просто мальчик, с которым Джаред решил им поделиться, потому что это охрененно заводит. И даже сказал Дженсену об этом прямо. А Дженсен напридумывал, нагородил себе целую бабскую мелодраму.

– Блядь, я держусь уже хер знает сколько. Давай его наполним вместе, приятель?

И Дженсен только сейчас понимает, что Джаред ебет его без гондона.

* * * 

Колин спит, а Джаред – нет. Дженсен чувствует его взгляд затылком. Вот и что дернуло проснуться под утро? Ах, ну да, к снотворному и перехераченным ванкуверским часам заново привыкли оба.

– Идем на кухню? – предлагает он тихо, не оборачиваясь.

Джаред с порога рулит к холодильнику, жадно пьет сок прямо из огромного пакета. Морщится, вытирает губы.

– Ты извини, что я подорвал твой авторитет, – говорит Дженсен, потому что это надо сказать. Пока Колин спит в их постели, койко-откровенность действовать не перестанет. Остается надеяться, что Джаред тоже так считает.

Джаред пожимает плечами, плюхается на стул в обнимку с пакетом и усмехается криво: 

– Он в курсе, что я подкаблучник. Пока ты дрых, мы уже постебались на тему. У него одна девчонка была…

– Джаред. Что, твою мать, случилось.

Дженсен специально не садится. И даже не из-за саднящей задницы. Видит Бог, он бы с удовольствием свернул эту чертову полуночную беседу в более приятное русло. Прижал Джареда к холодильнику, например, или забрался бы к нему на колени, присосался к шее: пара засосов в расписании – не проблема на данном этапе. Но Джаред сидит, а значит. Значит, Дженсену не почудилось вчера.

– Джаред. Ты меня услышал, ты меня понял, ты меня выеб. Окей? Мы решили проблему. Скажи, что мы наконец решили ебучую проблему, иначе я тебя удушу, клянусь.

– Джен была у врача позавчера, – говорит Джаред. – Она, по ходу, того. Это. Ну.

Дженсен начинает смеяться.

**Author's Note:**

> Nirvana, **Lounge Act**
> 
> Truth  
> Covered in security.  
> I can't let you smother me.  
> I'd like to, but it couldn't work;  
> Trading off and taking turns.  
> I don't regret a thing -
> 
> And I've got this friend, you see, who makes me feel.  
> And I wanted more than I could steal.  
> I'll arrest myself, I'll wear a shield,  
> I'll go out of my way to prove I still  
> Smell her on you.
> 
> Don't  
> Tell me what I wanna hear.  
> Afraid of never knowing fear,  
> Experience anything you need --  
> And I'll keep fighting jealousy  
> Until it's fucking gone.
> 
> I've got this friend, you see, who makes me feel.  
> And I wanted more than I could steal.  
> I'll arrest myself, I'll wear a shield,  
> I'll go out of my way to prove I still  
> Smell her on you.
> 
> Truth  
> Covered in security!  
> I can't let you smother me!  
> I'd like to, but it couldn't work!  
> Trading off and taking turns!  
> I don't regret a thing --
> 
> And I've got this friend, you see, who makes me feel.  
> And I wanted more than I could steal.  
> I'll arrest myself, I'll wear a shield,  
> I'll go out of my way to make you a deal,  
> And we'll make a pact to learn from who  
> ever we want without new rules,  
> And we'll share what's lost  
> and what we grew.
> 
> They'll go out of their way to prove they still  
> Smell her on you.  
> That they still  
> Smell her on you...


End file.
